


Guts (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [20]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's daughter. An Agent Carter fanvid; spoilers for seasons one and two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guts (vid)

**Song:** "Guts" by Alex Winston (live recording)  
**Source:** Agent Carter

_Someone's daughter._

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/sweetestdrain_guts.m4v) [watch with VLC player]  
**OR watch streaming version here:**

 

 **Notes:** Premiered in the VividCon 2016 Premieres show in Chicago. Thanks so much to those who talked with me about this vid at the con, and to the folks at In-Depth Vid Review who had such smart and insightful comments. I'm really relieved and glad that this vid resonated with so many people. I love Agent Carter (the show and the character both), but... these are some things I think about.

All comments and feedback welcomed!


End file.
